vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ame-no-Uzume (Heavy Object)
Summary Ame-no-Uzume, also known by the codename Megalodiver and referred to as the New Model, was a Second Generation Object used as part of Ichirei Shikon's plans. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannon, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Ame-no-Uzume, Megalodiver Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Long-range Naval Minesweeping Weapon + Control Point for the weather control weapon Amaterasu, 2nd Generation Object specialized in advanced defensive naval warfare Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers above water using an air cushion and water jet propulsion), one laser beam cannon as main weapon; dozens of laser beams and coilguns as secondary weapons, tuning fork torpedoes, Advanced Sensors (Specialized Sound Sensors), Resistance to Heat, Radiation, Hacking and EMPs, Tatami Shield, Can remain underwater for very long periods of time, Ability to make high jumps, Amaterasu global weather control weapon Attack Potency: City level with main cannon, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: Subsonic (top speed 550km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Range: Over 20km with secondary weapons, higher with main cannon Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the limits are on ammunition and the like Weaknesses: The Ame-no-Uzume is an exclusively naval object, its main cannon can no longer achieve city level attack potency after 10 kilometers, its reactor will overload and explode if it's forced to surface and deprived of its water cooling system Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Underwater Combat: The Ame-no-Uzume is a second generation naval Object specialized in deep sea diving, capable of diving to depths of at least 1500 meters. While it's too big to have the stealth capabilities of a submarine and the water resistance prevents it from making quick movements, the Ame-no-Uzume was made to face the enemy head-on without trying to run or hide. The thick layer of water between the Ame-no-Uzume and the surface makes it so that it can't be hit with shell weapons like railguns and coilguns. Additionally, by doing things like hiding next to an underwater volcano, it can use the extreme difference in water temperature around it to distort incoming optical weaponry like laser beams. The Ame-no-Uzume's body can rotate to target enemies above or in front of it with its main cannon. Its main cannon is a laser beam cannon that can overcome the attenuation and reach the surface while boiling the seawater. This allows it to fire on its enemy’s belly through cracks on the temperature change while hiding deep in the ocean. The Ame-no-Uzume has several water intakes on top of its body to take in seawater. These are used for its water jet propulsion, for the reactor cooling system and to gather seawater to create oxygen using electrolysis. The heated water used in the cooling system is expulsed and used to improve the temperature change it uses as a shield against optical weaponry. The Ame-no-Uzume's float uses a special gas for buoyancy and uses its water jets for altitude control while surfacing. * Sound Sensors: As a diving Object, the Ame-no-Uzume's sensors are specialized in sound. It is able to search for targets underwater by analyzing their acoustic signatures and comparing them to the recorded allied signatures from its database. In order to detect these acoustic signatures, it uses tuning fork torpedoes. The tuning fork torpedoes look like fish robots, with a body divided into twenty or thirty pieces. Each piece uses wave-like motions to simulate the movement of a fish. It has no propulsion devices such as a propeller or water jet. Instead of a head, they have a tuning fork that resonates with the tiny sounds traveling through the ocean and sends the information to the Ame-no-Uzume. * Tatami Shield: When fighting above water, the Ame-no-Uzume can reach excellent combat speeds using its water jets. However, its greatest feature is the Hiding Clothes in Water system, also called Tatami Shield. The mechanics of this system are simple; the Ame-no-Uzume's secondary coilguns shoot down at the water, creating a colossal pillar of water in front of itself. Incoming metal shells are diverted by the water resistance. Lasers are light, so they’re bent on the same principle as a prism. Plasma and electron beams have their path altered by the wall of water absorbing their heat energy. There’s only so much it can absorb, but it’s enough to bend them. The angle at which it alters their path is not all that large, just a few degrees or a dozen degrees at most, but the Ame-no-Uzume will also move hard in the opposite direction. The two actions create a large gap that allows it to just barely escape enemy fire. In order to get the timing right even when shot by laser weapons, the Ame-no-Uzume uses its acoustic sensors to sense the subtle noises of the targeting lenses and cannons moving and then uses that to predict where the shells will be fired. It can distinguish just the sound waves it wants out of the intense noise created from a battle between Objects that would leave active sonar and directional microphones useless by using an analysis supercomputer. The Ame-no-Uzume also uses natural macromolecules or starch. After being heated to sixty or seventy degrees by the heat of the reactor, the macromolecules are fired into the sea. This increases the viscosity of the surrounding seawater and improves the Tatami Shield's effectiveness. The viscous seawater reaches two meters around the Object. * Jumping Ability: After its Tatami Shield was rendered ineffective by sabotage, the Ame-no-Uzume proved itself capable of using the tremendous propulsion of its ultra-high pressure water jets to fly over one hundred meters upwards by firing the jets straight down, essentially jumping, to dodge enemy attacks. * Global Weather Control Weapon: The Ame-no-Uzume also acts as the control point for a global weather control weapon known as Amaterasu. The system uses the sunken but functional JPlevelMHD reactors of the original twelve Objects, the Twelve Earthly Branches, positioned at strategic points on the ocean floor where multiple currents intersect. By having the reactors emit heat at these key points, the Amaterasu can affect ocean temperatures across the world and thus indirectly control the weather. By controlling the seasonal winds and westerlies linked to the ocean temperatures, the Amaretasu could change the weather conditions and climate in any region around the world, such as potentially changing a barren desert into a tropical rainforest or turning the greatest grain producing region in a land of ice. This would allow the Amaterasu to affect the food production and self-sufficiency of any nation, turning enemy lands into deserts and rendering friendly lands fertile, and allowing them to threaten anyone with starvation. The presence of the reactors at the key intersections also creates an additional possibility. If the reactors were sent out of control and exploded at those points, they would tear apart the landscape of the ocean floor and semi-permanently alter the ocean currents, potentially leading to an age of deserts. In order to support communications between the Ame-no-Uzume and the antenna buoys of the twelve reactors, given that electromagnetic signals don't travel through the ocean well, the Amaterasu requires a large-scale satellite communication network, as well as a data infrastructure in order to monitor global weather in real time and control the reactors accurately. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Sea Vessels Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7